


No, please no!

by angelzmime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: "Today, I'm thinkin' about the things that are deadlyThe way I'm drinkin' you downLike I wanna drown, like I wanna end me"





	No, please no!

As Jeremiah fell he thought about how people say life slows down when you fall, or he didn't understand until Bruce was falling with him.  
Everything slowed down when he saw Bruce topple over the railing as well, suddenly Jeremiah couldn't breathe.  
He couldn't scream he couldn't do anything.  
All he could do is watch as Bruce got closer and closer to him.  
Jeremiah closed his eyes and hot tears streamed down his face.  
Bruce hadn't meant to fall off, he slipped.  
Bruce wanted to scream as he fell but, he couldn't breathe, everything felt so slow.  
He saw Jeremiah close his eyes and then saw the tears slide down his face.  
Bruce realized he should probably close his eyes too, so he did.  
Jeremiah still had his eyes closed as he hit the chemicals.  
Bruce still had his eyes closed when he hit the chemicals.  
Jeremiah still had his eyes closed when he felt Bruce's body crash into his.  
Neither of them opened their eyes again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked reading this!


End file.
